vinceshortfandomcom-20200215-history
References
This is a list of content that was to be seen that does not have to do with Disney/Pixar Cars. Short References * When Sonny is Being lifted up to steal the 10000 dollar bill, Vince is quietly saying "Swiper yes, swiping, Swiper yes, swiping". Which is a Dora the Explorer reference, Swiper NO, swiping. Read Quotes. * The entire Storyline is based off of a South Park episode called The Tooth Fairy's Tats. * Before Vince walks into Sonny's room before Sonny says we need more teeth, Barry is looking at a poster on the wall of a girl that is said to have tiny eyes and a polka-dotted hat and wings. Sonny says his sister (who is not seen) is like that. Vince walks in and screams "Stop lookin at foot-fungus chump sack you's dunces.". Then the poster is seen, being Toadette from the Mario Franchise, but carified, with wings. Read Characters for more information. * A light can be seen in the background of the picture of Gerald's Great, Great Grandfather in the Resturaunt, this light has a dollar bill depiction on it. A no-exception Batman reference. * The name of the short, Vince and the 300000 Racketeers, is a reference to the commonly used "3 Musketeers". Read Name ideas for more information. * A female Racketeer makes a "Troll Face" while backgrounding Gerald when Fletcher shouts "Chop the bumpers!", this Racketeer with close concentration is infact the one who gets killed by Lewis. * Most Female Racketeers have Mario Stars on their tiaras and rims. Video Game References References could also have been found in the now scrapped Vince Video Game, as the world ideas were already sketched, here is a list of that as well: (references in replacements are not shown) * The TVs in the gang's houses and in Fletcher & Gerald's Resturaunte function just like in My Sims Wii, but with the camera facing the screen, also you'll occasionally see a small clip on it showing a car that is supposed to be a Pokèmon called "Loudred", he has Gerald's basis, his license plate reads LDRD294, 294 is Loudred's number in the PokèDex, if it appears, he walks in and gives you a new hat, the loudspeakers, looking just like his, he says "This is like the 294th time you watched me, right?". Despite this, Whismur and Exploud will not be added, we don't want "Vince in the World of Pokémon"! * The Toadette poster and Batman light from the short are seen here as well. A Toadette hat and Batcar mask also appear as wearable customizations, alongside a notable Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi Cap. * Mr. TankerHorns is usually seen watching his Ipod and saying he's watching a movie about a beast called an "Alaskan Bull Truck", a Spongebob reference, "Alaskan Bull Worm". * The aerial perspective in 4-Car Battles refer to the most minor and earliest racing games. * Count Vlad III "Dracula" is supposed to refer Nosferatu, a 1920's German horror movie, though CVIIID has a large sense of humor and is friendly towards the gang in story mode.